dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mule
|FirstApp = The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power |Gender = Genderless |Date of death = |Occupation = God of Destruction |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Ea (life linked) Campari (attendant and martial arts master) Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) Great Priest (superior) Team Universe 3 (subordinates) }} Mosco (モスコ Mosuko) is the God of Destruction of Universe 3. It is accompanied by its attendant and martial arts teacher Campari. It appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Mosco is a green hulking robotic being with a single orange eye. It is dressed in similar fashion to the other Gods of Destruction, wearing white-trimmed black, green, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with white and orange diamond/triangle decorations. However, its attire lacks an obi (belt) like those that its counterparts wear. On its mid-section, it has a circular grey panel with a small blue screen and what appears to be a red button. It also wears a pair of brown shoes with golden braces around the heels. Personality Mosco usually appears very silent, having no verbal dialog with any of the other characters it interacts with. However when it does communicate, it beeps in 8-bit tones and its robotic eye flashes brightly. For the most part, it relies on its Angel attendant Campari to translate what it is saying, as seen in its brief conversations with its Supreme Kai Ea and the modified warriors for its Universe's team in the Tournament of Power. It doesn't seem to hold a grudge against Universe 7 like a lot of its counterparts do, even asking why Beerus was not invited to the Gods of Destruction summit preceding the Tournament of Power, just like his twin Universe's Supreme Kai asked why they haven't invited Shin. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Mosco, Ea, and Campari attended the Zen Exhibition Match. When Champa called a meeting with the other Gods of Destruction, Campari translated for Mosco and asked why Champa had not invited Beerus of Universe 7. Mosco is later seen giving his approval to Nigrisshi as he witnesses Narirama's power. He feels confident that their Universe will be the victor. At the Tournament of Power, Mosco watches as Nairirama's Super Survival mode knocks several fighters away until it is stopped by the combined efforts of Hit and Basil. Power As with all Gods of Destruction, Mosco is incredibly powerful, only being surpassed in his Universe by his angel/attendant Campari. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Destruction' - As the God of Destruction, Mosco possesses the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. *'Life Link''' - Mosco and Ea's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Mosco and Ea represent. *'God of Destruction's Angry Roar' (破壊神の怒号 Hakaishin no Dogō) - Mosco's special attack from Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *'Japanese: N/A' *'English: TBA' Trivia *Its name seems to come from Moscato d'Asti the Italian sparkling wine or possibly the cocktail "Moscow Mule", continuing the alcoholic name puns that the other Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *Mosco was designed by Toyotarō.Gods of Destruction *Mosco bears a heavy resemblance to the God of Destruction Luud from Dragon Ball GT, as he was designed by Toyotarō - who in the past has jokingly referenced Luud's God of Destruction "status" - it is likely that it is based off him. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Mosco es:Mosco Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials